Destiny or Fate
by iDutchman
Summary: Ritsu has no other choice. She killed her best friend's parents, she ran away, but she can never regretted what she had done. No BETA-Reader for the mean time. Sorry for all the errors.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** If you saw me typed, "Tanaka" instead of "Tainaka" I did it on _purpose_. It's not a wrong typo or whatsoever.

**THE BETA WORK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Destined Powers: <strong>_Prologue_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Ritsu has no other choice. She killed her best friend's parents, she ran away, but she can never regret what she had done._  
><strong>BETA:<strong> Hephaestus1923  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p>"Class, settle down. Before we start the lesson, I would like to inform you that we have a new student in this class. Please, behave yourself." The man turned his head towards the door and it opens by itself, revealing a person, who has a shoulder-length brown hair, with big headphones on his head. "Ehem, Tanaka-san, you may come inside the classroom now." The brunette keeps on humming tones, all the while ignoring the teacher. "Tanaka-san, I said you may come inside now."<p>

Once again, the so-called 'Tanaka-san' didn't even bother to open his eyes.

This was getting on the teacher's nerves. He takes a glance at one of the students inside the classroom, he signals the boy to make the brunette snap out from his thoughts to the reality. The boy nods, then he closes his eyes and…

**_SNAP! _**

"Ouch! Fuck… what the heck was that…?" The brunette finally speaks up as he is trying to get up with both feet. Once he looks at the door—which was wide open for more than five minutes—the brunette gulps, nervousness settling in. "Crap…"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san." The teacher sends a small smile to the boy and walks towards the door. "I can make an exception, since you're new here, but I warn you, there will be no _next time_."

"U- Uh… I'm really sorry, uh… Sir…"

"What's done is done. Just make sure you don't easily ignore your own teachers/tutors/professors or even seniors in the future. Now get inside and introduce yourself, then take your seat so that we can start the lesson. You've wasted half of my teaching schedule for this class already."

"Y- Yes." With that said the brunette walks towards the classroom. Very soon, he is standing in front of the students. "Hi there, I'm a new kid in this school or academy, my name is Tanaka Ritsu." For some weird reason, it was so obvious to the rest of the students that 'Tanaka Ritsu' is a girl, a tomboy. After bowing down, she flashed a grin. "Yoroshiku Oneigashimasu, everyone."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ritsu's POV: Flashback<em>**

_A beautiful day, the most beautiful day or even more than that, if that is even possible to happen, but it's happening now to my life and how I want to thank God for giving me such great people. Yeah, this is what I always wanted in my life… this is what my brother always wanted… after our parents' death._

_"Ricchan, why are you crying?" The little girl asked me worriedly and could only let out a chuckle. I shook my head in denial. "Ehh? Don't lie to me, Ricchan… Just tell me, why are you crying just now?"_

_"It's okay, Mio-chan~ Hehehe! I got dust in my eyes; that's all! Eheh, oh, where is Satoshi and your parents?" I asked, as I realized that there was only Mio and I playing at the backyard of Mio's house._

**_WOSH! BANG! CLANK!_**

_My eyes quickly widens in fear. Those voices are coming from inside Mio's house. "R- Ricchan… what was… what is happening…?" Clinging onto me, I could visibly see the terrifying expression Mio has drawn on her face. **CRASH!** We hear another sound, it was so loud, and for the first time in my life, I am scared._

_Then again, this is I, Ritsu. There's nothing that could scare me away, not even this. So I tried to muster my bravery with all my might. "Mio-chan! Stay behind me, we'll go inside your house to see what's going on now!" I shout, as I hold Mio's hand tightly._

_When I take my second step towards her house, she stops me. I look back at her, she is so scared, and hell, if I could just be brave enough to encourage her now. The fact is… I'm also scared, so why don't we just make this one fair? My only family member is in there, probably in danger, and so are Mio's parents. C'mon, for this once, be brave to help them! I don't want to lose any more people I love!_

_That's enough… my parents should be more than enough… "Mio-chan, we need to get inside now! Please, don't be scared… just stay behind me and don't ever let go… I'll protect you…" Protect? I will protect her? For the sake of the Universe, I'm only a five year old kid! How am I supposed to help or even protect her?_

_It's too late, I said it… I promised… and I'll keep it._

**_CLANK! BAM!_**

_The voices started to get to me. It gave me lots of bad thoughts about Mio's parents and my brother—No… it can't be, he's brave just like me, he's even braver than me… he'll make it through even if the worst thing would happen now._

_ Both Mio and I gasp as we see the kitchen, a total mess, along with the living room._ _I couldn't find any words to say, I only led Mio to walk towards her parents' bedroom._

_"Heh, there's no point in hiding the kid from us. It only leads you to your death." The voice is so strange, so heavy and… so scary in many ways… "It should've been a lot easier if you just give us the kid. After all, we'll be taking him by force if you don't want to give him."_

_"The portal is ready. We only have thirty five seconds to pass before it closes."_

_I shushed Mio, and we ended up hiding behind the wall of the bedroom. The door was opened, and that's why we could hear those voices clearly from here. I hear them talking about a 'portal', and I can't really process it in my head._

_"Oh, you're lucky, Akiyama. You won't be meeting me anymore, because I will finish you here and now." My eyes went wide when Mio shakes off her hand from mine and runs to the bedroom._

_"STOP! Don't… please… don't kill my parents… they've done nothing wrong… please, sir…" I heard Mio beg, tears falling from her eyes, and I know that those tears are unstoppable at the moment. It hurts, it hurts me like hell to see Mio, my best friend, crying and kneeling down helplessly like that, begging for mercy._

_But I'm scared… I'm too scared to show myself… to be there… to help and defend them like Mio did._

_"Tch! What is this? So she's your daughter, eh? What a coincidence, I could just kill the whole family now, so there will be no trace of your bloodline. Haha! What a perfect timing to be here, Little-girl~ Don't worry, it might hurt, but only just for a few minutes, then you'll feel a lot better than ever. Trust me, Mio-chan."_

_No… not Mio too… tsk!_

_"Finish them, L."_

_"Any last words, little-Akiyama?"_

_No… "Okaa-san… Otou-san… Gomen…" No… "Satoshi-kun… Gomen…" No… "R- Ricchan… Gomen…"_

**_WOOOSH!_**

_"NO! STOP IT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for my BETA, **Hephaestus1923**!

_iDutchman | Signing off_


	2. Chapter 1: Fake or Real

**A/N:** Crap… many things happened these days… I barely touch my pc to write fanfiction. Once I'm on pc, there are always things gets in the way for me to finish my stories. Some of you knows that I'm an admin in HTT page on failpoop, I even rarely online on the page. If you're wondering why, well… I recently need to focus on a project, this project will be done on 16th February, 2012. Until then, I guess you will need to wait for more updates of my stories.

P.S: I WILL CONTINUE MY STORIES. NO MATTER WHAT.

****THE BETA WORK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE.****

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate: **_Fake or Real_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Ritsu has no other choice. She killed her best friend's parents, she ran away, but she can never regret what she had done._  
><strong>BETA:<strong> Hephaestus1923  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p>"So yes, like I promised yesterday, we have a new student in the class." The teacher said sweetly, smiling ever so warmly at the students. "Any questions before I let the new student join us?"<p>

"Is the new student a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Is she cute?"

"Oh, from what I see, she can be even cuter than the rest of you here." Upon hearing that, a few girls started to huff and make jealous faces. "Okay, don't be rude. You guys know that the perfection of a person can't be seen by the appearance. So it's no big deal if this girl is cuter or not."

"Yes, teacher… we're sorry for being rude."

"Oh well, I guess she waited long enough outside." The woman giggles and snaps her finger. The door opens by itself, revealing a girl, with a short raven pig-tailed hair. The girl's presence somehow expresses a bit of 'moe' side or a cat-like side. The teacher even raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, but it did not last too long. She smiles when the new student finally stood in front of the class. "Care to introduce yourself, Koneko-chan?"

That nickname made her flinch a little. "H- hai…" She replies softly. Taking a deep breath, she starts to speak. "Ohayou, Minna. I'm a new student in this school, my name is Nakano Azusa. Please take care of me," she says, as she closes the last phrase with a bow, in front of her new classmates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Azusa's POV: Flashback<em>**

_Huh? What… where… who…_

_"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling better now?"_

_"What…? Who…?"_

_"Ah… gomen, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu!"_

_Who is this Tainaka Ritsu?_

_"Hahaha, you must be confused, eh?" I nodded. "Well, technically you're at my place now. You see, it's not really my house, but my master's house." Wait… 'master'…?_

_"What happened…?"_

_"Etto… how do I explain this… hold on, you don't remember anything?"_

_I shook my head in denial. It's true, I barely even remember who I am…_

_"Well uh… what's your name then?"_

_Again, I shook my head._

_"Ehhh? You don't know your name? How come…?"_

_"I can barely remember a thing when I woke up."_

_Ritsu just stared at me with those curious eyes. What is she thinking? Moreover, even if something happened before I woke up, she must have had a good reason to take me here. There must be an explanation to all of this._

_"You haven't answered my question. What happened and what am I doing here…?"_

_Somehow, she snapped back to reality. There was something weird about her stare. When I asked her again, she lowered her head and avoided any eye contact._

_"Excuse me, Tainaka-san…"_

_"Sorry. Uh… actually, I saw you got into a fight with a few people. I just wanted to help, but I didn't know you have the same power like mine." Did she say 'power'…? What power is she talking about…? "However, you seemed to be a newbie with your power, so after you unleashed a medium blast, you collapsed."_

_Power… medium blast…? "This doesn't make sense at all. Could you explain it to me with more understandable words? I do not have any power… I do not even know what the 'medium blast' you are talking of. Are you making up things, Tainaka-san? "_

_"I'm not… it's the truth… that's what happened."_

_"Okay, so you're helping me because I collapsed back then. You could've brought me back to my house. Why didn't you do that?"_

_"I can, but there are rules that I need to stay focus of. First rule, never use the power in case you are in a deadly situation—your situation is deadly dangerous. Second rule, try not to hurt people and not to let them know you have the power—and instead of helping you, I actually helped those people who tried to injure you. 'Cause your power seemed really uncontrollable, and people may get hurt by that. Third rule, when you see someone with their own power, call the academy as soon as possible. It ended with me bringing you here."_

_"Academy…?"_

_"I'm sorry… I know I missed the last rule. I should've brought you to the academy, but somewhere in my heart, I feel that I need to take you here instead."_

_I said nothing… no… there was just nothing I could say. Everything she said was out of my reach. Am I living in a different dimension? Am I watching supernatural movies too much? That I got into this kind of dream?_

_"I know it's confusing… heck, I even experienced lots of worse things about this. You're lucky, Azusa."_

_My eyes went wide in shock. How could she know my name? Wait, is that even my real name? "That's my…"_

_"It's your name. It says so in here." She showed me a card, which I recognized. It belonged to me. I took it from her hand and written there was my student information._

**_Name: Nakano Azusa_**

_I traced my ID Card and found the school's name. **Sakuragaoka High School**._

_"You won't need that anymore." She simply said as she took my card away._

_"Why…? I'm still a high-schooler. You can't just—"_

_"From now on, this is your house and you need to start your new life." _

_"How about my fa—"_

_"Stop it. It's not real. Your family is not real. Someone has poisoned you, causing you to believe that your parents now were really your parents. The real things in your life are yourself, your school and your close friends. The rest are just fake memories."_

_"Stop it! You know nothing about my life! You have no rights to say those things! If someone has ever poisoned me, then why didn't you tell me who this someone is? Could you tell me where my parents are? Could you tell me WHY they poisoned me and gave me those fake memories all this time? WHY DOES EVERYTHING SEEMED SO REAL?"_

_"I don't know about your parents… I don't know why they poisoned you and gave you fake memories… I don't know why everything in your life seemed to be real… but I know one thing. The person, who did this, was exactly the same person who took my brother away."_

_"Tch… how could I trust you, Tainaka?"_

_"It depends on you."_

_"I don't even know if you're **real** or **fake**."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Big thanks for **Hephaestus1923** for the BETA work!


	3. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student

**A/N:** This was done faster than I thought it would be. Maybe it's because my brain is finally refreshed and that I found MITSU on ISML!~ WOOHOO! Don't forget to vote for Mitsu!~ *holds a big paper written "GO MITSU! VOTE MITSU!"* Trollolololol!~

**THE BETA WORK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE.**

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate: **_The Transfer Student_  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_Ritsu has no other choice. She killed her best friend's parents, she ran away, but she can never regret what she had done._  
><strong>BETA:<strong> Hephaestus1923  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p>"-as you can see when two different kinds of power combine into one it becomes a one powerful-"<p>

"-one powerful power." One of the students cut the professor. He looks at the student with curiosity and the student takes the stare as a challenge. Sighing, the student continues her explanation. "However, when one of the people doesn't concentrate enough, the combination will fail and the damages will turn back to one of those two people. It's all in the book, chapter fifty-four, _Combining Power_."

"Very well, Tanaka-san. You've impressed me the first moment you attend my class."

The so-called Tanaka-san raises one of her eyebrows, "Oh? I thought I pissed you off the first moment you saw me."

"There are certain things I like and dislike. Your attitude is rude for a new student, but your knowledge impresses me. Besides, I believe you're not as annoying as I thought you would be. People just need to get to know you better, am I correct?" He sits back down on his seat, in front of the class.

"I accept that as a compliment, Professor."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Snapping his fingers, the door opens, showing a girl with red-framed glasses. She bows down to the professor, "Excuse me for my rudeness to come in the middle of your class."

"You wouldn't come in the middle of my class if there is nothing urgent coming up. Come inside and tell us your purpose, Manabe-san."

Nodding in agreement, she walks inside the classroom, approaching the professor. She bends down, whispering something to him. However, the new student is too bored to attend the class. She always hated school, not to mention this different kind of academy. Looking out the window, she taps her ballpoint pen on her book. Aside from her hating the school, there's another thing when it comes to this academy.

_Find and protect her… Will I be able to do that…? What about Azusa…? What about that man's daughter…? What about myself…?_

"Tanaka-san!" She almost jumps from her seat when she hears the loud voice of the Professor. "Stop spacing out. Now go with Manabe-san to face the Principal."

"Principal? For what?"

"Please, questions later, I've been ordered to call you to her office immediately."

* * *

><p>"Okay, students. I guess that's all for my class today. You will attend two more classes, right?" The woman asks as she was about to walk out of the classroom. "Remember to do your homework. You can have a break now. See you in the next class~" She smiles and leaves the room.<p>

All the students seem to be busy with their own personal things. The new student can't hide the fact that she doesn't have the urge to make friends yet, so she decided to go to the other new student's classroom. It's located upstairs, because the first floor is for all the first graders, second floor is for the second graders- which is her own class- and the third floor is for the third graders and the special-ability classrooms.

She walks inside the classroom and some of the students recognize her. "Hey, you're one of the new transfer students, right? You're a second grader, are you looking for someone here?"

"Ah y- yes, I was looking for the new transfer student. Tanaka Ritsu."

"I somehow figured this. Well, just FYI, she's gone with Manabe-san to face the Principal. She said it's kind of urgent. She has been missing two classes after the first half of the first class. I guess she should be done by now."

_Not even a day has ended and the Principal already called her? Did she forget about our plan?_

"Do you want me to help you search for her?" The guy asks.

The new transfer student shakes her head. "No, I don't want to bother anyone. Thanks for the information." She bows down in respect. After all, she's still a junior.

"Ahaha, no need to bow ~ Well, at least you can tell me your name. My name is Kurosaki Rei." He offers a hand to shake as he introduces himself.

"Gomen, I didn't introduce myself first." The transfer student bows down once again, in an apologetic manner. She raises herself after a few seconds and accepts the handshake he has offered to her. "My name is Nakano Azusa; it's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san. Uhm, I really need to find Ritsu-senpai now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going now."

"Oh, alright! Good luck, kay~"

_The seniors aren't as bad as I imagined. Well, maybe Ritsu was right. I was just too paranoid._

* * *

><p>Laying and resting on the most comfortable bench under the tree- at least she thought this was the best of all benches around the academy's park. Yeah, it's been a quite long time for her to stay in a spot like this. It was so relaxing, every bad thought she has, every problems, everything just seemed to be fading. She rests, closing her tired eyes. The wind flows so slowly, helping her to drift off to sleep.<p>

_I wonder why no one came to this perfect spot. Well, it's their lost._

She almost fell asleep. _Almost_.

"You. Get off from this bench." A girl's voice says. The tone was so threatening.

She forces to open her eyes, to see who the culprit who disturbed her napping time. "What the hell is your-" She quickly stops when she gets to see the girl's face. The girl's figure. Every part of this girl was hypnotizing. She can't even say any word. After a few moments of staring at each other, she snaps back. "Who are you?" She corrects her question.

"You don't need to know anything. Just get off from this bench."

The new student frowns, "I won't move an inch from this bench until you tell me who you are. I'm Tanaka Ritsu, by the way." She grins.

"This is my last warning. Get off or I will get you off this bench."

She doesn't answer. Instead, her eyes' expression turns from happy to a serious one. She's focusing on something, a thing on the other girl's cloth. "Hold on," She whispers. The other girl doesn't say any words as she starts to move her hand to the brunette's direction. "Wait, don't move," She warns, but the other girl doesn't care, as she thought it was just a joke.

"I warn you-"

She gets up quickly, putting both arms around the other girl. "Watch out!" The brunette flinches as a small, yet powerful bullet shots through her left arm. "Tch. I've told you to not make any movement, right?" She didn't wait for any reply and walks to the other direction, leaving the cold black-haired girl speechless by her sudden motion to save her.

"Ritsu-senpai!" The pig-tailed girl shouts the said girl's name as she runs. She then notices that there's something wrong with Ritsu.

Ritsu sighs in defeat. Nakano Azusa always knows that she's wounded because of her stubbornness. "Yeah yeah, I know Azusa, I know. Listen, we still have classes after break, I'll let you take care of my wounded arm after class, okay? Now, just wrap this with your emergency bandages or whatever you call that~ hahaha"

"You also have to explain to me why the Principal called you in your first day, and of course, the cause of this wound."

"First day and I already have many interrogations. How fun."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person's POV: Flashback<em>**

_It was just like any other day; everything went right, at least for half a day. Tainaka Ritsu was on a little duty; she was out of town and got a phone call that her **master** was in a serious coma. Cancelling her duty, she went back to her **master's** house. No, she doesn't want to lose this man at all. He's too precious, the most precious man in her life after she killed two other people when she was a child._

_The man who raised her when she had no one to rely on._

_This man who accepted her no matter the wrong things she had done._

_The man who treated her like his own daughter. He was like a father she longed for, like a mother she needed at the same time._

_Did God have to be so rude and harsh to her? Did He have to take all the ones she loved? Did He love to torture her so much?_

_"Rei-san… Oi… wake up… don't you dare leave me… there are still things I need to pay you back! C'mon, wake the fuck up!" It was really too much for her. She was too depressed to see him unconscious. She needed to talk to him. All she needed was to hear his voice. _Is that much to ask?_ She asked mentally._

_"Oi, a girl shouldn't talk so rude like that…" He was cut off by his coughs, "Listen, it is not my decision if I go sooner like this, not that I want to, but it's the fate. You, Tainaka Ritsu, has been on my side since you were a child. I raised you and I gotta admit you are the perfect daughter I could never have in my life, even though you're not my daughter and not from my blood line."_

_"And you are the parent that I have. You're there when I need both of my parents, you calmed me down, you… you've done so much for me, Rei-san. Please, just let me pay you back before you go, please…"_

_He kept silent. Then he raised his head again and faced Ritsu. "I have one last duty for you. This is a secret that no one has ever known for years, but I trust you and you too, Azusa-chan. So come a little closer." The two girls sat closer to the bed, getting ready for the master's words. "I want you to find my daughter." Ritsu and Azusa were stunned._

_"Did you say **daughter**…?" Azusa asked with a low disbelieving voice._

_"I told you, no one knows about this for years. I have a daughter, who is now under the custody of my ex-wife. I… I refused to have her as my daughter, because I was too obsessed to have a boy, a son. Our family didn't work that well, especially when my ex-wife and I were divorced. It's just impossible in every single way."_

_"Are you nuts…! ? You **refused** your own daughter. Just because you want-"_

_"I know Ritsu, I know I was wrong. It was a big mistake; I missed her, my ex-wife and my daughter. That's the time when I found you, Ritsu. Come to think of it, she must've been around your age. You're a tomboyish girl, you agreed to play baseball, basketball, soccer, any other kinds of sports that boys would do. That's why I told you, you are the perfect daughter I could never have. I was so lucky to find you."_

_"Where…? Where could I find your daughter…?" Was the only thing Ritsu could ask after the master's little story._

_He chuckled, "Heh, you're impatient as usual, Ritsu. Don't worry. I've prepared it all already. Tomorrow, you and Azusa will go to the academy as new transfer students." Ritsu flinched a little once she heard where they should search for the daughter of the master. "I know, Ritsu. Even though you never told anybody or me about it, but I do know, it's not that easy to come to that academy. But remember what I always say?"_

_"Duty is duty. No matter what my personal matters are. It is still my duty."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woooaaah, now this one done in like… less than twelve hours. SO WEIRD! LOL!~ I guess it's a good thing (y) Oh well, anyhow, I finally recovered from my HIGH FEVER \^^/ Thanks to Lord and of course you guys for all the blessings! XD

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	4. Chapter 3: The Clue

**A/N:** There's really something I need to tell you guys. Remember what I said about my grandma who got hospitalized for more than two weeks in my last fic update? I told you in the A/N about it and yeah, it seems that I only got two and a half weeks to be free. My grandma was hospitalized again, this week and unfortunately, I fell sick too.

But daijoubu desu! I'm fine now and this time, my aunt lends me her notebook so that I won't get too bored at the hospital. The truth is… it's quite hard to concentrate about the fic at this place, I dunno why but it's just… harder. One last thing is that… I want to say a big thank you to you, **Dicchan**, who showed me your big support. It helps thanks.

Oh, have you notice it? Of course you did. Yes, the title had changed. I was _struggling_ to find the right title. -_-v I still am, though.

**THE BETA WORK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE.**

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate: **_The Clue_  
><strong>Chapter 3 - Summary: <strong>_The mission's begin and so the rest will follow._  
><strong>BETA:<strong> Hephaestus1923  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p><em>"So would you accept the offer, Tanaka-san?" The brown-haired woman says with a seductive voice as she starts to touch the student's shoulder, going up and down the neck.<em>

_The student starts to chuckle, "Heh, seducing… Looks like you've found out about me, who has no interests to the different gender. Well, I know you're quite… hot and all but uh… I prefer to have someone who is in the same age or at least a year younger… So yeah, you seducing me won't work. I'm immune to this."_

_The woman stops her movement, sighing in defeat. "It's not like you will be immune to all kinds of seducing. Oh well, you can come back here and tell me if you change your mind and move your class to Dangerous-Ability class. You may leave now, Tanaka-san." Once she finishes, the door opens by itself and standing there- nearby the door- are two guards._

_"They'll guard me back? For real?" The woman nods, "Sheeze, this is ridiculous."_

_Once the student is out of the woman's reach and is far enough, she orders one of the guards to keep an eye on Ritsu. "Report everything about her. I know she's here for a reason."_

* * *

><p>"And then- OUCH!" The brunette groans in pain as she bites her lower lip. "I'm hurt and you're supposed to heal it, Azusa!"<p>

"Ah, gomen ne, Ritsu-senpai! H- Hold on a little, I'm almost done." She continues to move her hand around the dark-reddish color wound on the brunette's arm. "So… Do you think they found out already? I mean, it's not like we're suspicious as the new students here, but isn't it too fast if some people already found out? Besides… it's my first mission of all… and here I thought you're better at faking identity, yet the principal already is already suspicious on you."

"Nah, don't worry about that." The older girl turns to a sitting position, giving the slightly black-haired girl a sweet smiling face. "And about the principal, she won't be a bother. Let's just focus on searching for the daughter now. Well, I was looking at the picture, hoping to find the clue that could possibly make our mission at least a lot easier." She holds a picture of a little baby, blonde-haired, just like the father of the cute little baby in the picture.

The younger girl sighs, "Really? Then, what have you found out?"

"Not much, only one, but I bet this is just all we need." Flashing her trademark grin, she shows the other girl the picture she has been holding in her hand. A gasp was the first thing Ritsu gets, as a response, the second Azusa takes her first look on the picture.

"She is his daughter after all. I should've easily figured it out though~"

"Yeah and guess what? I've asked the students in my class about her." She adjusts her sitting position as the younger girl finishes treating her wounded arm. Only by instinct, the brunette lays her head on Azusa's lap. "She's pretty popular. If you hear their story, I bet you wouldn't believe it."

"Perhaps, I will hear it from you first, Ritsu-senpai."

She sighs. The warm feeling she feels at the moment is slowly bringing the feeling of sleepiness to her. "Can I tell you tomorrow? I'm tired… Azusa…"

"Ehh? You must tell me now! It is a part of the tons of clues I could get! Ugh, why am I even admiring you for going on missions while you keep slacking off like this? Maybe those missions you went through are done by miracles."

"She's a doctor in this academy." The sudden voice of the brunette makes Azusa stare down at the girl on her lap.

Ritsu has one of her arms covering her eyes. The girl is breathing slowly.

"They said she's like a goddess who loves tea and cake. Believe it or not, she'll serve tea and cake for those who fell sick and had to be taken care of. No name was been mentioned, only nicknames such as: Goddess, Angel, and the most common for a human…"

The voice fades out and Azusa waits for her to finish. She was curious, but Ritsu isn't continuing it, as there is no sign of her consciousness. "…Ritsu-senpai?" She tries to call her with a soft whisper. Just when she was about to call her name again, a sigh stops her.

"…Ojou-sama."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ring! Ring!<em>**

"That would be the sign of the end of today's lesson. You all may have a break, except for you, Tanaka-san."

The said student stops at the door, then turns around to face her professor. "Wait, what's this supposes to mean? Why can't I have a break like the others?" All the other students are out of the classroom, leaving both the professor and the so-called Tanaka-san alone.

"There's something you might need at the moment."

She raises an eyebrow, watching him get closer to her, placing a finger on her shoulder. "Like what? I haven't even—Argh! Stop that!" The pain she feels on her arm surprisingly hurts as hell. She knows it shouldn't hurt that much, she knows the wound shouldn't be visible and that no one could find out, she also knows it supposed to be healed by now. "S- Stop… It hurts…" The man ignores her.

"Just a little electricity, I know you can take down my power with a single medium blast, even with a blink of an eye. Can't you realize that you're not supposed to be in this class?"

"Tch… You read minds, eh?"

She receives not a single answer. She hates it when her partner in mission, Nakano Azusa, gives her power-blocking poison after she heals the wound. There's nothing she can do, but to try her best to hold the pain. **_Crack._** The sudden crack was an enough sign for the professor.

"People will believe you if you said that you jumped off from the fifth floor." He stops. "Infirmary room is three blocks from the lab, upstairs. Question? Say that you have forgotten homework for your first class."

"…" The student looks down at her arm, the wound on it. Her shirt is drenched in blood stains from her shoulder to her arm. Fresh blood stains are all over her shoulder. She sighs in defeat. She gathers up her strength, standing up with her feet. She takes one last glance before she walks out of the door without saying anything.

However, the professor knows it is all he needs. It was an indirect 'thank you' and he chuckles afterwards. "She has a terrible stealth-mode."

* * *

><p><strong>Infirmary Room.<strong>

_Second block… ah, that should be the one._ She was just a few feet away from the room she's been looking for. Surprisingly, once she gets there, the door swings open by itself, as it was animated. She finds an angel standing there holding… a tea set?

"Anything I can help you with?" She gasps after the angel speaks.

Without any warning or any second thought, she slaps herself, groaning softly. She needs to wake up from her animated day-dream and respond to the blonde-haired girl's question. Somehow, she finds herself hard to even breathe. "Uhm… Y- Yes… Actually, you uhm…" The dark-haired girl has totally forgotten her purpose to come to the infirmary.

The angel—or so she thought—smiles at her and says, "Well, looks like you had forgotten your reason. Care to sit and talk a little? I have tea and cakes."

"The cafeteria is downstairs, right? Or does this academy have two cafeterias and one is in the same room with the infirmary room? I certainly asked my classmates and some seniors for the infirmary room."

"The academy only has one cafeteria and it's still on the second floor. Your classmates and your seniors are giving you the right direction for the infirmary room—which is exactly where you are. I t looks like I did freak you out there. So, I apologize for—"

"Eh? No no! It's not you, really, it's… I was looking for someone who might be here, at the infir—R- Ritsu-senpai?" She sees another girl, lying on a white bed—the one usually used for patients—with her shirt drenched in blood. She starts to panic, "Wh- what are you—oh gosh, look at your arm! It's all—"

"Oi, will you stop that? Man, my poor ears…" The brunette pulls herself up in a sitting position, shifting her body in the process. A sigh was the sign when she was done adjusting herself to a comfortable position. "I'm fine, Azusa and uh… looks like you've met her already. Doctor Kotobuki Tsumugi, meet Nakano Azusa, my partner in this mission. I got her first, Azusa, and you owe me one for underestimating—"

"Yea yea, I know it." She sighs, turning to the blonde-haired girl. She feels a little ridiculous for imagining Kotobuki Renji's one and only daughter as an angel. For her looks, she does remind her of Renji, but the attitude? She believes Kotobuki Tsumugi got her attitude from her dear angelic-like mother. "It's an honor meeting you, Kotobuki-san." She bows down. She was quickly pulled up by the angelic-like girl.

"I hate formalities when it comes to people around my age. Please, call me Mugi, alright?"

"…Mugi…senpai?"

Mugi turns her head to the brunette and she only chuckles. "It does fit, though." Mugi smiles and nods, but the brunette knows they're running out of time to continue chatting like normal people now. "Anyways, back to the original plan. I've prepared everything and we can quickly move out of this academy as soon as possible… which is… now."

"Wait, you guys are going to move out as in… leave this academy…? W- Why…?"

"It's the original plan. Come here as new transfer students, get the clues, find the target and protect her."

**_BAM!_**

"We can't protect you in the enemy's lair now, can we?"

_Enemy's lair… They're the two people she's been talking about… The criminals who want to save me?_ A mysterious girl, a ninja, had warned her or so she thought, judging by clothes she always wore. The ninja who secretly keeps her eye on one of the students in Dangerous-Ability class, she knows it. _If she knew, then why did she let me get into this situation? She should've known which ones are the bad guys here._

"They broke down the wall I invisibly made. There's three more and they'll take it down easily. We have less than two minutes to get out. We won't have enough time to—"

_No, they know my father… I must come with them… I had to take the risk, just like what mother said…_

"Shut it. You go back to my room; this infirmary room is exactly two floors under it. Don't use the stairs, don't break the wall, but you may break the window." Ritsu takes one glance and the infirmary's windows blow up. "You know what to take. I give you five minutes, then open the portal, no more or less, get it?"

**_BASH!_**

With that, Azusa grabs the doctor by the waist and climbs up the wall outside. Meanwhile, Ritsu was sitting on the couch, waiting for the forces to barge inside the infirmary room just in- "Shoot her!" The bullets are going straight at Ritsu's direction. After cracking her neck for her own relaxation, she transforms.

Overall, nothing changes much in her transformation. The only thing that changes was her eyes. Transformation has changed her amber eye-color into deathly red-eyes. In this mode… she has transformed into a killing machine. She is surrounded by the forces, aiming their high-tech weapons, not the ordinary ones. These weapons were shooting bullets that could instantly kill human, even when they're in transformed mode. Unlike her, Ritsu is completely bulletproof.

The enemies go down one by one instantly. When a single stare would make contact with those deathly eyes, they would die instantly. She doesn't have to get her hands dirty, she never leaves any marks and she always enjoys doing this.

_"According to the test, 85% of your consciousness is willing to do all the work, and that is to kill. The remaining percentage, however, is still hanging between refusing and joining."_

"I don't need to use it all… they just make a small force anyways…" She did not even move an inch from the couch. It has been going on for three minutes; she glances at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing she has two minutes remaining before she jumps off to the portal. "Well… Impress me then… Is that the best you can do? A better fighter, at least?" Almost without a space, a voice replied hers.

"You asked for it." That's it. It was that voice… The voice of the girl Ritsu saved yesterday. She stood there, wore a black simple dress, with the seams of the arms and the lining of the dress colored with dark blue. She may not completely look like one of the forces because of the way the dress suits her, slightly hugging her body, emphasizing her figure.

That is when the thought hits her head. _Wait… She's the student from Dangerous-Ability class… This girl is…_ Everything goes into slow motion. Ritsu focuses her eyes on the other girl's and she freezes up in seconds.

_"Please… Don't ever leave me, Ricchan… You'll stay and protect me… right, Ricchan?"_

_…right, Ricchan?_

_…Ricchan…_

**_Stab._**

Red meets gray.

_I was right all along. _The brunette doesn't even bother to look down on the black stick that is now stuck in between her shoulder and arm. She has loosened her barriers, causing the other girl to easily hurt her wounded arm. The old wound reopens, but she could not feel the pain anymore. Moving her hand slowly, she reaches the gray-eyed girl's hand. "…I…found you…"

Ritsu was pinned on the wall. Although, she could easily get away and could instantly kill the girl in front of her, she can't. The other girl, on the other hand, won't let go of the stick. She doesn't even know what Ritsu was talking about. She doesn't know her at all. She was just a stranger, a bad person who tries to take away Doctor Kotobuki Tsumugi.

But at the very same time, this was also the girl who had _saved_ her yesterday. Why… why did she go through all these complicated things? What's her purpose?

Slowly, she transforms back to her human form. It feels like the time has stopped for these two girls. The only thing they can hear is Ritsu's heartbeat, which is getting weaker and weaker with every second that passes. Their heavy breaths are harmonizing with the heartbeat. Just when Ritsu's eye-color goes back to normal, the thing circled on her wrist beeps, and she knows it was her sign.

The black-haired girl somehow starts to recognize it. Those eyes were not exactly red, they're… amber.

"I'm sorry, Mio…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm really sorry if I'm so bad at writing a supernatural story. I honestly am not a pro, still a newbie here. So yeah, I thought about when Ritsu fought those forces and met this mysterious black-haired girl who supposed to be our dear shy and scaredy-cat Mio, it would be like… cool and stuff. Well, it always harder when it comes to write down the imaginations, plus the fact that I'm not that good in English.

Anyways, I really had no idea how much should I bow down in apology for a long delay. I guess I had disappointed people because of that and I really am sorry and DON'T WORRY! I'm still going to continue my stories, even though it took me a long delay to complete or update any of that, I won't left it without a last chapter.

Thanks for all the support! It's just all I need (and of course a cup of Cappuccino and ramen(?) would also help) LOL :D

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	5. Chapter 4: Hime

**A/N:** Oh geez, this is really terrible. I deeply am apologize for this super-duper late update *bows*

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate: **_Hime_  
><strong>Chapter 4 - Summary: <strong>_They found her. It's either being kidnapped or saved._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Mio…" <em>

The black-haired girl woke up, in the middle of the night, covered in sweats. It was nothing as a nightmare, but somehow, it keeps pushes her to remember something terrible that ever happened before. "What did she mean by that…? She's _that_ girl, isn't she?" She turned her head to her left arm, thinking that she should be the one who got hit on the arm. "She took the bullet for me. I missed to track it before her… How could I miss it?"

She was sure enough she can dodge the bullet, but she failed tracking it. The bullet aimed at her, she _is_ the target.

"Who wants to kill me…?" She muttered under her breath. She find it hard to remember, it's like something was planted inside her head so she won't be able to remember any event in the past. "All I know is my name." She stood up from the bed and look at a picture that she believes it belongs to her. "…Mio."

"Hn? Mio-chan?" The sudden voice didn't startled the other girl, she turned her attention to the person who's been sleeping on the chair. "You recovered, eh? Well, no wonder since it's Mio-chan~" The owner of this voice is a brunette who happens to be a cheerful girl and an airhead.

At the same time, she's the closest friend Mio could ever have as long as she could remember. "Did I wake you up, Yui?"

"Iie, daijoubu ne, Mio-chan." Somehow, the look on her friend turns into a frown. "Ne… You look tired, were you having a nightmare?"

"No, it's not a nightmare. It's like two days ago… I heard voices and my dreams are blurry yet every time I push myself to remember that event, my mind refuses." Mio sighed; it has been years since a man took her to this place and addresses her as the _Hime_. She could barely remember things happened before she met with that man.

She still remembers how his aura, an unknown aura, spread around her every time his eyes met with hers. She doesn't like it, because every time those eyes looking at her seriously, along with a low-husky voice spoken, she could never refuse whatever he said. Mio secretly dislike him and Yui is the only one who knew about that. The only reason is that what happens to Mio is happens to Yui as well.

"Yui, go pack up your bag." The brunette frowns as she tilts her head in confusion. "Pack up your bag, I'm sure enough he'll order me to head out of the academy and chase for-"

"You're not going anywhere, _Hime_[1]."

"Tch. You, again. How many times should I tell you? Mind your own business." Mio ignored the other girl as she got off from the bed and walking out from the room. Yui follows her, she also dislike this girl named Wakaouji Ichigo. She's overly jealous at how special Mio being treated and how she's always been the one at the top of everything. On the other side, Mio didn't give a care to any of those.

Ichigo quickly _popped in_ all in a sudden in front of Mio and Yui. "Oh, look, _Hime_, don't get too worked up on this. You're not going anywhere, like I said." The dark-brown haired girl held up her wrist in front of her face. "You see? No more stupid _bracelet_[2] attached. That means I'm free to head out without getting electrocuted. Admit it, _Hime_, you lost the battle with those bad guys and let Tsumugi-san kidnapped. Don't you think it's a great time to, I don't know…retire, maybe?"

"Mio-chan, let's go now." Yui could sense the aura Mio's giving out. It was full of hate and if she let it happen, Mio wouldn't stop until her aim is completely not breathing.

The touch Yui's giving on her shoulder calmed her down as she sighed. "I never worked for anyone."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The mansion<span>_**

Tainaka Ritsu carrying the blonde to the huge bedroom. After she put her on the bed, she chuckled at the sight of her master's daughter. "You know what? I still can't believe Rei could marry a woman who gave birth to such a beautiful angel, like her." She didn't turn her head, she knew her partner could hear her well enough. "I mean, look at her… She looks totally like those princesses in manga."

"Oh, c'mon, Ritsu-senpai, this is not the time to admire Tsumugi-san's sleeping face. Besides, there's something that I've been wanted to ask since last night." Ritsu could sense the tone of jealousy along the line and a bit of worry.

"Don't tell me, Azusa, you're actually _jealous_ over my compliment to Rei's daughter? Oh, you do!" Ritsu was laughing pretty loud, but the smaller girl think that this is not something she should be showing to her senpai, on top of that, her big curiosity is still much more important to discuss.

"You were distracted, weren't you?"

Azusa cut off the laughter. Ritsu raised her eyebrow as she heard Azusa and that serious tone. "Distracted? Well, of course, it's not every day I can meet such be—"

"I was talking about last night, during the fight."

Ritsu finally get the idea of what the other was trying to say. "I was just got a bit tired, small thing. Besides, it's not like I'm beaten up by those stupid forces~"

"Senpai, I'm not stupid."

"Azusa, I said those forces are stupid, not y-"

**_SLAP!_**

The sudden contact of the smaller girl's palm on Ritsu's left cheek shut her mouth up. For as long as she remembers, Azusa was never brave enough to hit or hurt her senpai. So why now?

Ritsu look away, didn't dare to look at Azusa's eyes, not even a glance, she walk out of the bedroom silently. Azusa hung her head low and curled up her fist, she felt guilty but on the other side, Ritsu didn't try to talk back to what she had done. She assumes, that silent means what Azusa was trying to find out is true.

Ritsu is not just tired and got distracted, it was something else. It was _someone_.

"Does she always like that?" The sudden voice startled her. "Oh, I'm so sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to do that."

"Eh? _Etto_… _D-daijoubu_, I was spacing out anyways. N-ne… how are you feeling now, Tsumugi-san?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fully recovered." Azusa frowns at her and it made Mugi give away her motherly smile. "I have the _Healing Factor_[2] ability, so you don't have to worry anything. Besides, if anything bad ever happened, I'll find the way out soon."

However, the younger girl still won't put off her frown. She sighed, "Ts-Tsumugi-san…"

"I didn't hear anything, like I said, don't worry."

"No, it's not that. No matter how you pretend you didn't hear anything, I know you'd still wondering." Azusa groans at herself, she couldn't help it. She needed someone to hear what she felt right now. Before she continue, Azusa took a little glance at the blonde. Somehow, just by looking at Mugi's eyes, she knew that Mugi is someone whom she could trust completely. "Ritsu-senpai has always been like that… or so I've heard. She-"

Mugi stopped Azusa from talking any more further. She stood up and facing Azusa. "Something's missing."

"W-wait, so you do know and feel that Ritsu-"

"Eh? No no, I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what do you mean…"

With a simple chuckle, she simply ask. "Do you have tea in this mansion?"

* * *

><p>"Shoot, c'mon Ritsu! Be professional! You shouldn't have done that…" The brown-haired girl groans and messed up her own hair. "Dammit! This is the fourth time… But last night…" She's standing there, in front of a human-size mirror. Ritsu was deep in thought of what happened exactly a few hours ago. She felt the hurt right in her chest that she had never felt in years.<p>

She recalled the moment when their eyes met, hers and that black-haired beauty's eyes met.

_…Last night was the first time in fifteen years, she saw me through my **real** eyes._

Ritsu was actually feels happy.

She threw her head back on the bed and stares up at the glasses ceiling, but not even a minute, something made her frown in seconds. "What the…" Something dark and black flashed through the ceiling and Ritsu knows it very well what is this black thing. Ritsu sighed in annoyance, "For goodness sake, why can't I have thirty minutes of peace?" She stood up and started to shout at no one in particular.

That something flashed again for the second time and Ritsu let out a sigh.

"I know who you are so kno- What the…?" She frowned as she had this something or someone with the all-black ninja suit. "Who the hell are you?" This is the different person with the one who came to her not so often. Leaving a message about the academy and the Princess.

Ignoring the question, the ninja do the counter-attack moves, but Ritsu could easily get away with it and locked their position. Ritsu chuckled, "Gosh, you're new. Why they sent you instead? It's supposed to be that girl named, Jun." Still ignoring what the brunette asked, she tries another counter-attack moves who leads to another failure. "New and big-headed, huh?"

"You killed her." Ritsu frowns.

"Who and what are you talking about?"

"You killed her, aren't you?"

"I never killed anyone in Suzuki-san's clan. Besides, I never knew you before, I don't even know that Suzuki clan has someone like you to deliver message to me. How could you assume that I kill Jun? Do you have any prove? You know, I could kill you as well in a way that is painless."

"Was that what you did to kill her?"

Ritsu sighed, she really is a big-headed girl. "I give you time to get the hell out of here OR you can stay as you please, tell me your purpose to come, and we'll both be happy ~" She grins and trying to make things as simple as possible. "Sheeze, this is getting ridiculous. Go on, kill me if you can, but if you still can't stop me from breathing, you will have to tell me your name, why you're here and why do you think I kill Jun. Do we have a deal?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She let go of the girl and just standing there casually, ready to take whatever the other girl was trying to do to kill her.

The ninja's eyes were looking at Ritsu's brown eyes with hate, but there's also a hint of fear in that stare. Slowly, she walks closer to Ritsu as she pulled out her knife. She stopped once she's at least five inch from the brunette, but somehow, instead of keep staring at Ritsu, the ninja lowered her head. She clenched her hold on the knife and is ready to push it right through the taller girl's heart.

She closed her eyes so deep and screaming out as the knife fell out of her hand and she broke down to her knees, crying so hard.

A sigh escaped Ritsu's lips as she turned her head to the door. "Azusa, Mugi, stop peeking and help this girl. Azusa, you know what to do."

* * *

><p>"M-Mio-chan… Are you sure about this…? I-I mean, I know these days you started to notice something wrong with this academy, especially the Special Ability Class… Are you going against him now? Or you just want to gain his trusts in you and got jealous beca-"<p>

"I never worked for anyone." The statement is clear and the tone she's using was firm. "If you think it's not clear enough, I will never work for anyone. Everything I do, I do it for a reason. We're heading out because at a time like this, they will loosened their barriers around the academy, in case those bad guys will ever come back for something else. They will turn it off for an exact ten seconds before Wakouji is out of the barriers and that is our one and last chance to get out and pass through the barriers without getting killed."

"We still have these bracelets attached."

"I've learned and improved my ability, this would hurt, but it won't take long. Remember that these bracelets will electrocute us when we're three meters away from the barriers. So after we pass through the barriers, we'll use your invisibility, because yours is more stable than mine. After the bracelet shock, I'll try to get it off and we'll go paralyzed for fifteen seconds. You can hold your invisibility for fifteen seconds, right, Yui?"

The hair-clipped girl nodded. "Forty five minutes is the longest. So don't worry."

"Good." The other girl finished her bag pack. She lowered her head and standing up slowly. Mio was deep in thought about something. "Ne, Yui…"

"Yes, Mio-chan?"

"Getting out from this academy… You might not be able to come back here again as what you are before you leave."

"I know that, Mio-chan. That's why I ensure you if you are sure of doing this, but it seems you're well-prepared, unlike me. I mean, look at this, you even prepared all stuff in my bag pack…" Yui sighed seeing the black-haired girl's concerned look. "You said everything you do, you do it for a reason. I don't know if this is true, but I see reasons of why you want to get out of this academy."

It is visible enough that Mio has another plan. Yui might be an air-head who has an unusual ability and somehow, the academy placed her in the same class as Mio. The Special Ability Class. "Yui, I can't risk you. You realize I have my own personal reason and I feel bad if I tag you along and risk your safety."

The air-head chuckles, "You can't do this alone, Mio-chan."

"…"

"You are the only one that I can trust. We both are in this academy since we were a child and the only reason we knew was our parents sent us here. I know I sometimes act like I'm just a regular girl who has a weird ability that puts me up in the same class with you by accident, but that doesn't mean I'm not observing anything."

"Yui, you know you have something dangerous in you that makes you in the same class with me. It's not by accident."

"I know, Mio-chan. I observed things and I know they hide something about us, about our past, about how we ended up here. While you chasing down the bad guys who kidnapped Mugi-ojousama, these guys from the academy will also chasing you down, there's no way you could get away easily all alone."

"…I haven't tried it, how would I know, Yui?"

"I'm not letting you go alone."

* * *

><p><em>"The angel has been kidnapped!"<em>

_"No way! Who dares to kidnap her? She's an ojousama! Moreover, how could they lose her? Isn't the barriers always on all the time?"  
><em>

_"They said it might be the people from inside the academy that knows how to access this whole securities."  
><em>

_"Gosh, what are their purpose of doing this?"  
><em>

_"Anyways, the new students, both second and third grade has also gone missing in the same night."  
><em>

The guy stunned as he heard that. "Azusa?" He whispered, trying to reassure himself that the second grader student their talking about was that little girl whom he just met. "She must've had something that makes her gone suddenly in the same night as Kotobuki Tsumugi-Ojousama…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DONT, PLEASE, NOT BRICKS! See? I updated my fic! Working on this in the middle of the night, half awake and half asleep, so if the ending of this chapter is weird or there's typo here and there, just tell me in the review. I'll fix :3

REMINDER: I still am working on those other fics I started ;) Wish me luck, minna-chii! 3

_iDachii (イダチイ) | iDutchman | Signing Off_


	6. Chapter 5: Running Away

**A/N:** Please read the bottom A/N :)

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate: **_The Angel_  
><strong>Chapter 5 - Summary: <strong>_The angel has been kidnapped; Mio and Yui intended to get away and save Kotobuki Tsumugi, but getting away is not as easy as what they thought._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - Kotobuki Tsumugi (POV)<strong>

_Ah, I saw that man again. A man that people told me, that he **was **my father. "Understood. We will escort her now to the academy." Academy, this is not an ordinary academy, of course. My mother once told me that once I grown up and stood on my 18th age, sooner or later, I will be transferred to a generous special extraordinary school._

_A week ago was my 18th birthday. It amazed me knowing that my father would come and see how I was doing. It's too unfortunate that no one allows me to see him. I can't even see his face; they were forbidding me from meeting him. It is as if he was a bad guy and could possibly harm me. But then again, why would my father hurt me? That's too unreasonable._

_Little did I know, he stayed at other place for a whole week._

_Though he was forbidden to meet me and see me face-to-face, it looks like he still have the authority of me. For one, I'm 18 years old now, I know about divorce even though no one ever said a single thing about what is a divorce to me. I know that both my mother and father divorced; mother wins over me and until now, I'm still in the custody of my mother. Honestly, if I'm like any other kids, I bet I won't be as calm as I am now._

_My parents divorced; I've never seen my father; there's no one wants to befriend with me and last but not least, the reason why people are keeping distance from me, it is this unknown strength that is hard for me to control. Yes, I've found out and overheard my mother talked privately in her bedroom. She mentioned something between dangerous and risks. She was talking about the academy and much to my own surprise, a manly voice said he disagree with the decision of taking me to the academy. If it's so risky and dangerous, this should be a perfect place for people like me, right?_

_"You can't take her there. It's too risky; I can't risk your safety, especially our daughter's safety." He pleaded. It was then that I realized, my mother was talking to my father. I can't hear the rest of the conversation as one of our maids passed by the room. I quickly went back to my own bedroom, sitting on my bed, thinking._

_A part of me says that I should not go there if I want to live. Unfortunately, the other part of me says I should be there and find out what they've been hiding from me all this time. I'm not even so sure that whatever 'bad' thing my father mentioned has anything to do with me, but either way, I can't stay here forever. This should be a weight I need to carry as a single child, right? I mean, if my mother wants me to go there so badly, she must have a good reason to be selfish with her decision._

_I sighed, this thing invaded my mind. I started to think if I thought about everything for far too much, again. It's not good, maybe there's only a simple explanation about mother's reason. I should stop over-thinking it. Sleep, yes, I need to rest myself. So I decided to sleep, but as I close my eyes, later that night, my mother came into my room. It's been the first week she came over to my room ever since father came. Truly, I was right, mother have another reason to come here tonight._

_She told me that she only want to say something and give me something. I frowned. It was then that she took off that beautiful thing hung around her neck and gave it to me. "It's a necklace from my grandmother." She said. Mother once told me that this necklace is her precious lucky charm. I, on the other side, could only frown and feel a little terrified._

_Because when something like this happen, my mind could only process one thing:_

_'We might never see each other again after tonight.'_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"So, what was her purpose?"<p>

"She assumes that you have killed her bestfriend, Suzuki Jun. It appears that Suzuki-san have been missing since two days ago; which the last duty she had was to deliver another information about the academy's special/dangerous ability members to you."

A sigh escaped the brunette's soft lips. "Really, huh? Seriously, we just had our dear Princess here and now our ally's missing. Do you have anything to tell me about it? Details, I mean." The other girl shook her head. "Okay, since she looks a little calmed down. I'll talk to her and Azusa, can you please look after Mugi for now? I'll go talk to that girl- Um… What's her name again?"

"It's Ui. Hirasawa Ui." Ritsu stopped walking. "She's not one of the Suzuki's clan members. I guess it's purely a best-friend bond."

_Best-friend bond, huh?_ It strikes her mind. If Ritsu was in Ui's place now, she would definitely do the same. Ignore other people's opinion and stupidly go out to save her best-friend. _What? You ran away, remember? You didn't go and try to get your best-friend back; you even let those people took your one and only family, your little brother, Satoshi. Even a girl like this Hirasawa Ui, who doesn't know a thing about fight, dare to come to me and try to beat the crap outta me._

"Ritsu," A soft voice said as a Ritsu felt a gentle pat on her shoulder. "You were just a little-" The brunette suddenly shook off Azusa's hand on her shoulder.

It startled the shorter girl, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She sighed in a bit of desperation. "Azusa, I've told you to not try to read what I'm thinking."

"N-no, I should be the one who say sorry. It's your past and memories; I have no right to get into it without your permission. I'm really sor-" A pair of bigger arms suddenly wrapped around her smaller body. It's warm and somehow she just loves the way it feels. "R-Ritsu…"

"You know, I really miss my little brother." Hearing that little confession, Azusa slowly moves her arms and put it on the taller-girl's back, stroking it gently. "You were like a little sister to me and no, not in replace of my lost brother, but because you are the only person left that is precious to me after Rei passed away."

_Little sister… _It echoed in her mind. For once, Azusa brushed off her thought and tries to focus on Ritsu. "But… Rei-san said he had a project that could help you getting your little brother back, right?"

"Yes and until that day, even after that day, I promise I will protect you like an older sister should have been doing." Ritsu pulled her into another hug, gently this time. It sure feels good, Azusa know she likes it, but if she remembers what Ritsu said just now… They were only sisters in Ritsu's eyes.

_It's only sisterly bond for her… Stop thinking… Stop feeling it… _

The hug became even tighter yet still as gentle. "I'm sorry, Azusa…"

_Don't say it like that…_

"Azusa…"

_Don't call me like that…_

She felt something went wrong, she knew it but her mind and heart were crashing into each other. She realized Ritsu was getting her distance closer each second. Azusa alarmed herself mentally to just snap the brunette and break this awkward dangerous position. Azusa couldn't held the urge of wanting more, so she closed her eyes shut, hoping this will soon ended before something out of plan happen.

"…Mio…" The shorter girl's eyes suddenly went wide in shock. Whose name was that? But Ritsu is even faster than her own eyes and mind as the taller girl pressed her lips on Azusa's soft ones. It was bitter, yet sweet. In one second she thought this is a good chance, but that last name Ritsu said before they kissed broke everything.

_Who is 'Mio'?_ She quickly pushed Ritsu off of her rather forcefully. "Ritsu, why did you do that?" Azusa tries to keep her cool, looking away and wiped her wet lips.

Azusa was surprised seeing how Ritsu's face turned into something that she haven't seen before. Tainaka Ritsu looks so terrified; she broke down on her knees. "Azusa… It's not… I wasn't…"

"Let just pretend it didn't and never happened."

* * *

><p><strong>03.00AM | The Academy<strong>

_"Sir, the barricade is now ready. Now waiting for further order." _Mio overheard the commander's conversation with the master. _"Roger that."_ Hearing the conversation ended, she quickly put her ear off of the wall. Mio knew it well that the master ordered the commander to keep an eye on her and Yui.

"Yui, you're ready?" She asked, turning around to her friend. Mio was surprised with what she sees. "Wow, Yui, you're really do pay attention in art class, huh?" The brunette only grins at the compliment. In front of her, standing two manikins or should they call it as 'Clones' and it almost as if Mio was looking at her own self.

"Just like looking in a mirror, eh?" Mio nods. "We're all set, right? Just need to wait for the barriers to come off."

Mio rest herself on the chair and sighed. "You know, since you're the only one who's on my side… I guess sooner or later you'll find out what I was chasing after and who I want to meet."

"Well, I'm sure enough that you also knew that I have my reasons, too." Mio only gave her a tiny smile as she pulled herself up from the chair and turn her head to the window. "I'm ready, just say when." The brunette nods her head in signal to Mio; which was replied with another nod. It takes Mio less than a minute to gathers up her strength.

_"Baricade,"_ The black-haired girl focused her eyes on the window that will leads them out from the academy. _"Off."_

In a blink of an eye, the barricade that shielded the academy was gone. Exactly right after the command, Mio grabbed the other girl's hand and jumped out of their room and landed on the grass of the academy's park. "Ah, how unfortunate, Hirasawa and… _Princess_ Mio." The two girls stopped. They were trapped.

Yui chuckles and let go of her friend's hand. _Just like what we planned._ She mentally said as she raised her head. "Yeah, how unfortunate." She smiles and without a single notice, a group of cats and puppies are sitting in front of the brunette. The soldiers frowned, the Commander laughs and Mio smirks in amusement.

"You shouldn't be laughing at them." Mio warned.

"What? I heard about you, Hirasawa. But seriously, stop this joke ~ I mean, pffft ~ Cats and dogs? Really?"

The smile Yui had suddenly disappeared, replaced with a blank expression that is more like a cold-hearted killer. "Who's joking?" She said with a threatening voice. "You should have listened." Seeing her hand watch, Mio quickly grabbed the brunette and swiftly ran off as fast as lightning. The soldiers were now surrounded by cats and dogs that none of them were able to go and chase them out. The cause of too many of those animals is making the Commander shot one of the dogs.

"STUPID DOG!" He shouted. "Go! Just kill them all already!" Two or three gun shots sent each one dog and one cat down. The fourth shot, surprisingly, didn't take any effect like the first until third. "What? Why did you stop! ? KEEP SHOOTING THEM!"

"S-sir…" A soldier said, stuttering.

"WHAT! ?" That could probably be the last word he said before he die. He watched those animals, slowly eyeing them with hate and the need to go and eat him with the rest of his soldiers. They slowly turning into tigers and wolfs; angry and starving tigers and wolfs. He stopped moving backwards as he came to his realization. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" He asked, realized that he and his men weren't doing anything but waiting to be eaten by starving animals.

"Sir, we can't do this."

"Keep your shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere.<strong>

"Did you see that?"

"Real clear." The two guys shook their heads, amazed and a little scared. "T-That was Hirasawa Yui, right? From the Dangerous Ability Class and that's Princess- Mfft!" The other guy shuts his mouth. He wasn't able to breathe normally by the sudden attack his friend did. "Cih! I can't breathe!"

Soon, the blonde-haired guy's hand found its way to the noisy-guy's head. "Baka! Stop talking! We're here- obviously- because we might have the same reason, remember? You even planned to go and follow their way. Seriously, we might get killed if they find out."

"They wo-" A sudden attack made the two guys collapsed.

_"Ah, troublesome kids."_ Says the figure from behind the black mask. _"What are these guys doing?"_ Out of curious, the figure bent down and took a little peak at what these two guys have been spying on. _"Wow, now that's quite scary."_ He watched many soldiers died, huge animals were all over the place- dead, and even the Commander himself was dying- armless. _"What a chaos. Who's running away from the academy?"_

**_Beep, beep!_**

The small thing on his wrist rang. He knew someone was on the other line, so he pressed a button to answer._ "Sato, where are_ _you?"_ Asked the other line; it was a man using a different mask.

_"Just checking on a few spots."_

_"You can do it some other time. We don't have much time here. Let's go and get back to the post!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Academy. | The Head-Master's Room<strong>

"Sir, Princess Mio and Hirasawa Yui have run out of the academy. I've sent **Blue-Bird** to go and get them. The bracelets will took its effect and we're able to track them down with the chip planted on their bodies. Any order?" The man sitting on the big chair nods his head. "Name it, Sir."

"I want **Red Crown **to go down. Ask Blue-Bird to go back here, they're no match for them." The head-commander was about to disagree when the master continue his order. "There's no need to go and sacrifice more people. It's useless to send them there just to watch them getting killed." He pushed his big chair around and faces the head-commander. "Have you check on how Junior Commander doing down there? He just lost both of his arms. Hirasawa Yui did that without having to taint her hands."

"Y-Yes, I apologize for such clumsiness. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry, it surely won't." The smirk on his face made the head-commander terrified. "I want you to go and check on prof's project. He should be ready at time like this."

"Sir, just got a new report. Another two students ran away at the same time. No single trace found. It's Kaguya Matsumoto, 3rd year and the other one is Kurosaki Kei, 3rd year."

"Troublesome. Hunt them down. Kill them if necessary."

* * *

><p><strong>Mansion.<strong>

"You know, it shouldn't be this hard. I mean, I'm simple and easy-going towards people and you do realize that I was trying to make a good impression towards you right now." Ritsu sighed, her arms still trapping the other girl's hands on the wall. If someone who doesn't know what's going on between them, they might mistake them doing something private. "Listen, all-"

"RITSU!"

_And she came to the rescue._ The brunette rolled her eyes. "Easy now, Azusa. I was just trying to talk to her but she forced me to do it this way." Azusa took her time, until five seconds, watching how the smaller girl struggles herself on Ritsu's dead-grip. She finally sighed in defeat.

"Just…let go of her already, Ritsu."

"I can't. She'll go and try to get me again. Seriously, I've tried."

Azusa went silent and keeps her eyes on Hirasawa Ui's eyes. Something in those eyes made Azusa frowned. "Ne, you are Hirasawa Ui, right?" She asked, without putting off her frown. "We want to help you. Ritsu didn't kill your bestfriend. Besides, Suzuki-san is currently missing now. You can't just think that the last person she came to was the one who killed her. You can't even assume that Suzuki-san's dead by now."

"…"

"We _promise _we'll try to find Suzuki-san."

"…"

"You need to calm yourself down first. Please, let us help you." Slowly but surely, the dead-grip loosens its strength. Ritsu was quite impressed at how good Azusa at this and she really know how to solve things up. Ritsu took a quick glance at Azusa; the other girl noticed it and nodded at her approvingly.

Just when the raven-haired girl took her second step closer to Ui; the said girl collapsed. Ritsu caught her out of instinct and sighed again. "Mattaku… This is not good for her if she keeps hurting herself and losing her conscious." She put the collapsed girl back to the med-sized bed and turns her head to Azusa. "Maybe it's better if you talk to her first. That way, you can try to read what goes through her mind."

Azusa nodded in agreement. "Mugi-senpai told me that she wants to talk to you about something. She's in the kitchen."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Outside The Academy.<strong>

The two girls landed on the ground and rushed to the bushes to hide themselves. It was rather smooth, unlike what Mio had predicted. Her friend, Yui, took her time to observe their surroundings; she let out a sigh in relief knowing that they're safe… at least for now. "Yui, now." Mio commanded her friend and the moment after, Yui was sure enough that both of them are no longer insight.

_"Ah, don't worry, they're close from here."_ A voice said. The brunette curved her eyebrows as she felt people heading closer to their hiding spot. _"They can't hide forever."_

_"Seriously, are those girls really that stupid? Don't they even realize about the chip planted on the Princess' bodies?"_ Mio's eyes went wide. None of them knew about the tracker. _This is going out of plan._ Mio thought. Fortunately, as panic as she is, she's still a fast-thinker type. "They found us." She whispered, but Yui knows that was the code.

**_"Blue-Bird, this is Red Crown, how's the tracking?"_**

_"Red Crown, Blue-Bird reporting in. Still insight, but haven't found the spot yet."_

**_"Hurry and go back here. Your team is out from this mission. Over."_**

_"Fuck. C'mon guys, we're out. They send out Red Crown for this."_

_"Well, at least I know I won't be dead soon."_

_"Stupid, we are…" _The voices fading out slowly as they took their leave. Knowing this, Mio was sure that the master sends more dangerous people to get both of them. She has less than fifteen minutes to break the bracelets off of their wrists and get away with the portal. Yes, a tiny portal that Mio stole from the Inventory room.

Both don't plan to use the portal too soon like this, but this is the best plan they could do to get away before getting caught. The chip? Mio will find the way, somehow, to get that little chip inside her body. Five minutes passed, Mio broke the bracelets off their wrists and without even a second, they both fell on the ground. It was just like what Mio said; the bracelets took its effect the time when it broke off someone's wrist and electrocute the body. After the shock, they'll go paralyzed for another five minutes.

Mio have counted all of the possibilities of them getting away from this academy. The five minutes of paralyzed almost come to its end, they could slowly move their hands. Mio pushed all her strength to get back on her feet, but to her surprise, Yui got up first. They sensed another treat closing in their location, but both remain calm.

Just five feet away from getting caught, Yui pulled out the small box with blue lines and tossing it to the ground, letting it opened itself and turned into a portal. _Good thing they invented this tiny portable portal._ Yui thought as she loosen her invisible skill and get inside the portal almost easily.

The second they got inside the portal, she realized they were nowhere, but the next moment, they were in an alley, or so they thought. It was dark, their sights became blurry and they can't see nor even use their power to track their own location. Mio saw the other end of where she lays down, there are people passing by, but none coming at her way at all. She forced herself to get her head up, it was too heavy.

She slowly turned her head to her right-side, she saw her friend already lose her conscious. Mio almost losing her breath, her headache got even worse. She clenched her fist as tightly as she could. _I can clench my fist tighter than this… Why is it so hard…?_ It's nearly the end when Mio's mind starting to invade her conscious. "No…"

_"Ricchan! Stop it!"_

_"No, they hurt you. I won't let them do it again!"_ The voices were echoing in her mind. She wished her mind would stop doing this.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands lifting her body up._ "Hang in there!"_

"It hurts…" Mio wasn't sure which voices real and which ones her own imagination.

_"Gomen, I don't deserve to be your knight…"_

"Please…" She clenched something that she believes it was a leather jacket, but her grips loosen up after three seconds. She loses her conscious. Though her mind still process one last scene she had back then when she faced the kidnapper of the Ojou-sama. Her heart felt as if she was stabbed by a sharp knife.

_"I'm sorry…"_

_I…hate you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow… So I guess this is a little confusing- heck, it's too confusing, right? Well, I really need a beta to fix this story. I mean, I'm not good at describing things, especially when it was a little out of the reality. Okay, so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I'll go and work for my other story's new chapter.

Just a little note for this chapter: You see there are **Blue-Bird** and **Red Crown**. These two are the students who are in charge in doing the "dirty" stuff, like hunt people down and eliminate them. However, I made them and sort them out by their experiences and abilities. Of course, **Blue-Bird** is at the bottom, on top of it: **Red Crown** and there's another one who's on top of all. I'll introduce the last one in the future chapter. Yeah, I won't give out spoilers :P

Another note, this is for a few characters that appeared or mentioned in this chapter:  
>1. Kotobuki Tsumugi = I plan to make her in-character. The yuri fan-girl who loves tea, probably had no true friends, kind, lovable, angel-like and of course, she secretly can read minds.<br>2. Suzuki Jun = As what I told in the story, her family clan is ninja. I don't know why, but I thought it suit her (I remembered when she wore a Ninja outfit made by Sawako in K-ON! The Movie). She's missing and of course, Hirasawa Ui is her bestfriend whose identity is still unknown.  
>3. Hirasawa Ui = Jun's bestfriend. Had no special ability and no experience in fighting or at least defend herself.<br>4. Akiyama Mio = A cold-hearted girl, but that's what she's been hold on as her fake character in front of people at the academy. She is something that would be called as a killing machine, people known her as the Princess. She lost her memory, not by accident and so is Yui.  
>5. Hirasawa Yui = Lovable, animals-lover and she's pretty much an innocent whose unbelievably in the SpecialDangerous ability class. Her ability is pretty dangerous, like in this chapter, one of her abilities involved "animals" or should I say "beasts".  
>6. Kurosaki Kei &amp; Kaguya Matsumoto = These guys were the ones who got out of the academy the same moment when Mio and Yui got out. They are also the ones who are trying to follow Mio and Yui. Well, these two are best buds.<br>7. Sato = The guy who took down Kei and Kaguya. Still unknown, he's currently with his team and coming to the academy was more like his team's activity once in a week. His intention? Still unknown. Just wait for future chapter.  
>8. The Head-Master or The Master = Obviously, he's in control of the academy and the one guy Ritsu was going after when Rei project finished.<p>

I just realized there are many OCs I made for this story_… _O.O" Well, I hope I can manage this story. Thanks for reading! Many more thanks for the reviews! I deeply apologize for some errors; I'm still hunting for a beta-reader.

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii (__イダチイ__) - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	7. Chapter 6: Rough Introduction

**A/N:** Yep, yep, yep… I know it's been painfully long time since the last time I updated this story, but since I've decided to keep continuing my stories. HERE I AM! :D

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate:** Rough Introduction  
><strong>Chapter 6 - Summary:<strong> Mio and Yui escaped. Tainaka Ritsu once again come to the rescue, for Mio and her friend; but Mio refused to even tell Ritsu about herself.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p>Cold, winter-night as snow fell down from the dark sky. Giving a beautiful white color everywhere. <em>Winter, huh?<em> A mind spoke softly. It is now December 8, only the beginning of the month and snow is already all over the place. _We used to wait for this time of the year._ Tainaka Ritsu couldn't help but keep her mind wandering around, keep flashing back through beautiful memories that are now only memories.

_"Hnn…"_

Ritsu startled a little, turning her head from the window to the medium-sized bed. There's currently a girl laying there on the bed and for quite some time she's been unconscious. _Don't tell me, she's awake?_ She felt the urge to just get out of the room, but her body refused her mind. The tawny-haired girl stood up from the chair, but instead of going out to get someone else, she found herself inching towards the bed and the girl.

The girl felt the sudden headache, she shot her eyes open and her heart beating as if it's going to burst out from her chest.

"Hey - !" Without warning, the girl had jumped from the bed swiftly, grabbed Ritsu's wrist rather forcefully, twisting it then swung over behind Ritsu. Not intending anything bad for the girl, Ritsu cursed softly under her breath, but soon starting to lose her balance and fell head first on the bed. "My god…"

"What is this place? Who are you? Why am I here? Where's my friend?"

Ritsu muttered a few incoherent words, it was not very clear since her face facing the bed. The girl noticed this and pulled Ritsu's shoulder a little so she can talk and explain things. "Seriously… I haven't even done anything yet…"

"Just answer me or I'll twist your wrist until it broke."

_She sounds serious…_ Ritsu sighed, "Okay, you know what? Why don't you just let me explain in a more _comfortable_ position?"

"Stop joking, I'm not letting go. Who's in charge here?"

"Me." Ritsu twist back her wrist then quickly grabbed the girl's one. It was rather swiftly when Ritsu stood up on the bed, while holding the girl's wrist. "No, seriously, take it slow, will you?" She was persistent, not wanting to back down on Ritsu and agree on everything she said. The girl swing one of her feet at the spot between Ritsu's legs. "That's pretty rude, lady." Ritsu said as she dodge the kick and now ended up behind the girl. _Those were hers._

"Ugh." Soft groan left the girl's lips. Ritsu took it as a sign of her victory. "Ach!" She felt that headache again, her body started to feel too week to even stand up with her feet.

Ritsu loosen her hands on the girl's wrist, she was still in recovery mode. "Doing all of that must have drained all the power you had." The girl felt those pair of arms lifting her, again.

"Let…go…"

* * *

><p><em>Mm… Sweets…<em> Due to her being unconscious, she can still use her nose perfectly well. "…Sweets…" She mumbled in her unconsciousness. The twin-tailed girl frowned, she was sure that this girl was unconscious for more than three hours and she just heard her mumbling a word.

_Or was it my own imagination?_ She brushed off the thought of it. Then continue to put the towel back to the clip-haired girl, _she looks like Ui…_ Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the door, but someone grabbed her by the wrist. "Eh?" It was the girl's hand.

"…Neko…"

Azusa watched the girl with full serious thought. _Did she just call me 'neko'?_ And she knew the girl had already been conscious. She sat back on the bed, staring at the clip-haired girl. "Are you…awake?" She carefully asked, while the other girl still trying to open her eyes.

Still with her half-lidded eyes, she tries to say something. "…Swee…"

It made Azusa frown deeper, "_Swee_?"

"Sweets…"

_Ah, sweets… Wait, so I'm not imagining anything._ But the twin-tailed girl still don't know what she meant by saying that.

"I smell…sweets…"

Azusa was taken aback. _She smelled sweets?_ She remembered that the Ojou-sama is telling her she's going to cook, but seriously, the kitchen and this room are quite far away. Not to mention that Azusa made sure the door is shut close. "I'm sorry, but please take more rest…" She thought, feeling a little worried. The clip-haired girl must be hallucinating. "Eh?" When she was about to pulled up the blanket over the girl, she suddenly sat up on the bed.

The door opened, "Oh, she's awake already. Good timing." Kotobuki Tsumugi smiles and offers the two girls something she just made in the kitchen.

"Tsumugi-san are these…"

"Sweets"

Azusa was amazed, she doesn't even know what Tsumugi is cooking in the kitchen and this clip-haired girl could guess it as easy as that. _Maybe she has the ability for that? But… Super-smelling ability? I never even heard of that before._ She can't stop frowning at the girl as the curiosity hovered her mind. "What's your name?" She waited but the girl seem to be having a lot of fun with those sweets. _Is she making fun of me? _Annoyed, she grabbed away the sweets from her. "Tsumugi-san, please hold this for me."

"Azusa-chan…"

"What is your name?" She asked again, more serious this time, but the other girl pouted her mouth in a cute way, making her look like a little puppy. Azusa almost give away a slight blush on her face. "I will give you sweets, but you need to answer everything I'm asking you." Azusa sighed, maybe to tame her she only need sweets. _It's like bribing her with sweets instead of money._ She smirked at her thought. "Do we have a deal?"

Putting a thoughtful manner, she nodded in agreement. "Three sweets for one question!"

"Yes, three for one question." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, first, what is your name and how did you ended up in an alley way? Where were you came from with that portal? What is your intention?"

"My name is Hirasawa Yui!" Then she out both of her palms in front of Azusa. "Three sweets."

Azusa stunned. _Hirasawa?_ _Is she related to Hirasawa Ui?_ She decided to go deeper into that later. So it goes on, Azusa still can't believe what this girl said, at least not all of them, but judging by her companion, Mio - _the girl who almost kill Ritsu back at the academy._ It makes it more believable. "Tsumugi-san, have you check on Ritsu?" Tsumugi was about to answer her, but Yui's faster.

"Mm, are you guys the one who brought me here?" Yui suddenly asked, after finishing her sweets. "Is my friend here as well?" Her expression turned into a concerned one.

"Can you walk? I'll take you to her."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Academy.<span>_**

"Sir, they've located the place where Mio and Hirasawa Yui teleported. However," The head-master turned his chair around to face him. "We searched the location, but there's no sign of neither of them, sir." He stood up from the chair and pointing his gun at the Commander of Red Crown. The Commander slightly shaking in fear.

"I don't make you a Commander of the best squad just to give up."

He nodded nervously at the head-master, "Y-yes sir! W-we'll be looking for more traces of them! I'll make sure, we'll find them!"

"Good. Find her." The head-master ordered, smoking his cigarette slowly. "When you do, report to me ASAP. Just a little closer to our target."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Mansion.<span>_**

Tainaka Ritsu, still sitting next to the bed where the girl who wants to kill her so badly collapsed - again. "Does she forgot the last time we met?" Ritsu asked at no one in particular. Out of her own command, Ritsu reach out for the girl's black silky hair. "We've met there, under the tree and you also -"

"I remember." Ritsu startled at the sudden voice. "Please, I have no strength to fight… but please, don't hurt my friend."

Ritsu sighed, "When did I say I'm going to hurt your friend?"

"Tsk," She hated being helpless. "What else did you want capturing -"

"You might want to learn to be more polite to someone who just _saved_ you and your friend." It gets into Ritsu's nerves when she keep mistaken her as the one who will hurt them. The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She can't believe if the person in front of her is the one who actually _saved_ her. The person who kidnapped the princess, the person who also _saved_ her once back then.

"Just… who… who are you?"

Ritsu knew it well enough that the girl only ever met her, but they never really introduce each other. Looking straight into the girl's hypnotizing grey eyes, Ritsu speak up. "I'll tell you, but it's only fair if you also tell me yours." The girl look away, she knew she shouldn't trust anyone so easily. She had never been outside before. "I don't want to be rude, but I know your name… You're pretty popular at the academy… _Princess_."

The nickname triggered something in her that made her rage inside. It hurts. "No…"

"You know, I can't trust you if you can't trust me."

_She knew too much about me… and I don't know anything at all about her._

"You probably need time." Sighing, she patted the girl's head gently. "I'll be back, I hope you can finally share a little of yourself to me." She proceeded to rose up from the chair and made her way to the door. "As much as I've known about you from many sources, I'd be more interested to hear it from yourself. I don't really trust rumors."

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Lair - Underground<strong>

Three guys landed on their feet, two of them carrying a guy each. "Sato, why are you bringing more people to this place?" Asked one of the guys as they arrived underground. "It's not like they'd do any good for us." He felt slightly annoyed. The so-called 'Sato' tossed him a food and also to the other guy.

"Not trying to argue, but he's right. Our goal is to get Rei and then stole his stuff - or he usually call them as Projects." He eyed the three unconscious people on the corner. There's one curly-haired girl, two guys who is around 20 or so by age. "That ninja-girl must have known something, so she's worth keeping, but those two guys? They don't even put up a fight when we seduced them."

"Let's see, we already agreed to change the goal. Rei's probably be dead, there's no more news about him for the past year." He looks at the curly-haired girl. "Besides, she'll be a real handful help for us. Remember, the more people the better result we'll get."

"Sato," One of the guy called out, signaling Sato to look at the two guys. "Those two guys, they're from that academy, Sato."

"Well…" He finally took off his mask, revealing a pretty good looking teenage boy with black-hair and brown-ish skin color. "…These people might lead us to my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little mind blown… People probably thinking that I'm on hiatus or already stop writing those stories of mine, but well… stop thinking that because I am back to finish all of my on-going fanfictions and I might even start another story! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Painful Decision

**A/N:** Ah... this chapter is going to be a little... sad and there's a tiny violent. I'm sorry if the way I describing it is so weird and sucks. I'm still learning to write story with fighting scenes and anything dramatic. All in all, ENJOY!

**NO BETA! CORRECTION?** I only use Office Word -_- so mind the errors.

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate:** Painful Decision  
><strong>Chapter 6 - Summary:<strong> Ritsu misses her best-friend; but everything is no longer the same, not after what she had done when they were still little kids.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p><em>"I hope you can finally share a little of yourself to me."<em>

_Tsk!_ Like hell she would willingly give away her identity to a stranger. _But she saved you...twice._ The back of her mind said, arguing with her ego. She shook her head to get away that thoughts. It doesn't matter, she's still a stranger, who just happen to be there in critical situations. _You're still in debt of what she had done._ True, that is one thing she should consider.

That girl already saved her twice, she _owe_ her for her own life. _Don't you think you're acting a little too much? Why don't give her a little chance?_ She clenched on the bed sheets, she hated her thoughts and for it being right. She turned her head to her left, looking out the window where the snow fell down from the dark sky of the night. _I will tolerate, only because of the debt._

"Mio-chan?" The said girl was about to respond until her own body refuse to move. She recognize that voice and turned her head to her right, looking at the girl. "Don't worry, Mio-chan. Just stay down, I think, they're not bad guys." The brunette smiles, she seems fine after eating all those sweets Tsumugi made. She noticed that her friend probably think they're in the wrong hands. "Even koneko-chan gave me sweets!"

"It's true though." Mio could only move her head to see who's talking behind Hirasawa Yui. It's a blonde-girl, sweet motherly smile. She knew her. "Doctor Kotobuki Tsumugi!?"

Yui muttered a quick, 'eh?' at the sudden reaction. "What are you talking about, Mio-chan?"

"Yui, it's _her_. Ojou-sama... Doctor Kotobuki Tsumugi. They're the one who kidnapped her! What makes you think they're not the bad guys!? Is it only because they gave you sweets!?" Sounded angry, she tried to rose up from her bed until a hand hold her softly by the shoulder. Looking up to the hand's owner, she caught those sharp eyes. "Get your hands off me." Mio warned the somewhat-look-younger girl.

"Stay down." She said, pushing Mio down by the shoulder gently, but her eyes says otherwise. She dislike Mio. "I thought she's supposed to be here with you." The twin-tailed girl looking around the room, hoping to see that one person who supposed to watch over. "What happened?" She asked the black-haired girl on the bed.

"She left." There's a small pause, but Mio goes on. "What do you actually want from us?"

She then again eyeing the black-haired girl, "Don't ask me, she's the one who took you guys here."

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Lair - Underground<strong>

Opening her eyes slowly, she tries to recognize where she was at. She was unable to move her hands, it was chained tightly. "You're conscious?" Asked a voice, with half-lidded eyes she study the figure in front of her. "Sorry, I had to chain you there. Just in case." It's a boy, probably younger than herself.

"Where...and who are you?"

"I'm not comfortable talking this way with you." He stood up from his chair, walking towards the chained girl and bent down on her. "You won't do anything crazy, right?" He waited no respond as he began to unchained her. "You see, this is my secret lair and it's underground. Oh yeah, my name is Satoshi - !" He was pushed and pinned on the wall forcefully and in a sudden. "Ah... As expected from a Suzuki clan."

He did not struggle at her attack. "Who are you and where is this?"

"It's my secret lair, really. Like I said, it's underground and well..." He feels a little uncomfortable with the position. "I don't intend to do anything bad to you. I need your help." The Suzuki clan had been taught to read people by their facial expressions, words their spoken of and motions they do. She could read him that he is indeed not lying to her.

"I'll lose it up, but if you do anything stupid. I won't hesitate."

He chuckles awkwardly, "Ah, trust me, I know my limitations. I realize I'm nothing comparing to you." She slowly loosen her hold and took a few step back, while the boy stretched out his body from the sudden attack. "You really do have a strong grip...even when you're using no weapon at all."

It's only normal for someone who had been taught to have self-defense at all time. "How long have I been unconscious?" She ignored his statement and decided to throw a question."

"Mm, almost three days."

_Three days I've remained missing... No one is able to find me. This guy..._ She couldn't help but feeling a little suspicious. "What do you want from me?"

"I need to get to my sister and..." He handed her something that seems to be a photo. It was her and Tainaka Ritsu, taken from afar. She eyed her, silently asking how could he get her picture like this and by then she would have noticed if someone else is present. "...You seem to work for her."

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof of the Mansion.<strong>

Tainaka Ritsu intended to find a fresh air, rooftop has always been the best spot in the mansion. Although when the snow pouring down, it's a little hard to stay long on the roof. "But I still like you, snow." She said, talking to no one in particular. "So she remember me from when I was at the academy. Ah, it'll be hard to cooperate if she still hates me." Bending down, Ritsu took a hand of snowball in her hand.

_Still hates me...even when her memories were erased from her. **That** one particular memory._ She crushed the snowball in her hand unconsciously. _So, it's still impossible to get her back or to be back like we used to, when we were kids._ She looked up the sky, the memory from when she was a child coming back slowly. Such horrible memory, but she can't forget it just like that. She had done something horrible.

_"NOOOO!" The little Tainaka Ritsu ran over, trying to protect what she had left. Anything, anything precious to her, she had enough losing her parents. Her brother, Satoshi, Mio and her family are the ones important to her now. She was not going to lose them again. "NOT AGAIN!" She stood there, standing in front of Mio and her parents who laid on the floor, helplessly. Powerless._

_"Anyone else want to chime in?" Mocked the tall guy who threatened them. There's a shining blue-light, like a beam, charging itself and is about to shoot itself towards Mio and her family. "Tch!"_

_Ritsu felt hot all over her body, it stinks, like needles on her skins. 'It hurts...' Ritsu said mentally, but she won't back up. The man shocked at his sight, this kid's eyes turned red, black and red. It glows and too strong. It's unstable, it's too much and began to shatter anytime soon._

_"No way..." She didn't care, she didn't care if she has to die horribly. She only need to endure it, endure the pain until that so-called 'portal' closes. "Are you, really... one of the Tainakas?"_

_She can't concentrate on anything. 'I can handle this!' Unable to let out a single word, Ritsu screams in anger and pain. "AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Her skin started to slowly peels off, the hot all over her body is now burning her. She couldn't handle it, she'll die before she can save everyone. 'Don't die... Not now... Mio...'_

_"Ricchan... Promise me, you'll keep Mio save... No matter what happen..." She can hear that, faint but she heard him. A promise to protect her best-friend._

_'No... Please don't say such thing... I can't protect her...' Feeling weaker and weaker every seconds passed, she then suddenly feel the burden lessens. 'Is it over?' Ritsu rose up her head, but it isn't over. It was Mio's dad, replacing her. 'H-Haruka-san... No... You'll die...' She was about to push him away, but Haruka yelled at her before she could protest._

_"Ricchan, take Mio and get away now! Hurry! Take her away from here!"_

_'No...' This is not what she meant, this is not what she wanted._

_"Otou-san!" Ritsu heard her best-friend screamed in panic. She looked back at Mio who rose up from the floor and wanted to reach up to her dad, but weakly, Ritsu took Mio's by the wrist tightly. "Ricchan! No, my dad! He's going to die!" Mio was crying so hard, trying to get away from Ritsu's tight grip. "Stop! No... Oto -" Mio's eyes went wide in horror._

_Ritsu heard it, the sound of a sword stabbed through someone. 'H-Haruka-san...'_

_"Urgh!" He spilled blood due to the pain and the sword sliced through his chest. "R-run... Take...Mio..." Ritsu got away and stopped by the door. Mio keep struggling from Ritsu's grip, but Ritsu promised them._

_The man smirked, he knew this will be such an easy task for him. The Akiyama is not as strong as they thought, plus, with a bonus of one of the Tainakas to bring to the headquarter, it will give him a big promotion and an excellent reward as well. "You better hear your dear father here... He's **mine**." He gave out his sinister smile. He pulled Mio's dad in his hand, forcefully, then put his hand on the spot where he stabbed him._

_"Protect...Her..." Haruka weakly said, before breathe out his last breath._

_"No... Otou-san..." They both watched his body fell to the floor, soul-less. The man proceeded to the next victim, Akiyama Minoru. Ritsu can't let Mio watch any more of this, but she can't move, she's frozen in spot. She can't believe what she just experienced. Ritsu and Mio was just a little kid. This is too much. Her grip on Mio tightened, then as the horrible thing is about to happen again on Minoru, Ritsu pulled Mio into a hug, preventing her from looking._

_Mio is angry, she's angry at Ritsu. She pushed Ritsu away as strong as she could, until Ritsu fell on the floor. 'Mio... No, he'll kill you, too...' __Without even caring about her life, she ran back towards her parents. She was desperately wanting her parents to open their eyes and surprisingly, they did. Mio was smiling and so did the tall man._

_"Ah, looks like my work here is done." He said, watching Minoru and Haruka opened their eyes for the second time and stand up on their feet. Ignoring the crying child on their feet. Ritsu noticed this, it's different. __Those eyes, those aren't Mio's parents' orbs. It was too distant, too empty. "Kill them." He ordered them then stepped into the portal, leaving them. _

_Due to the order, Minoru quickly grabbed Mio by her neck and trying to strangle her to death._

_'No... She's your daughter...' Ritsu again, ran up to where Mio and Minoru is, but Haruka stopped her way. Haruka seems to struggle, but if Ritsu had caught like Mio - Ritsu stopped. Haruka was only holding her by the shoulder, it's as if he didn't intend to kill her._

**_"Kill... Ritsu... Kill us..."_** _Ritsu couldn't take it, she had to do it or else Mio and herself would end up the same. **"I can't...Hold it...Any longer..."**_

_She clenched her fist. 'Why...?' Ritsu is just a little kid, why does she have to decide something like this? This is..._

**_"R-Ritsu...__ Mio..." _**

_She rose her head and Mio was near to lose her conscious. The anger got the better side of Ritsu, seeing her best-friend dying, her eyes turned black and red again. The hotness came back to her body, 'Mio... Haruka-san... Minoru-san... I'm sorry...' she quickly thrusts a strong fist through Haruka's chest. The older man collapsed and she had nothing to think further but to did the same to Minoru._

_Ritsu jumped and did the same thing to Minoru from behind, causing the older woman to also collapsed on the floor. Mio had lost her conscious but she's still breathing, weak. Ritsu was about to stand back up on her feet but everything was too blurry in her eyes. Ritsu had lost all her strength, she then also collapsed powerless. She even felt her heart began to beat weaker and weaker._

She gritted her teeth in a lot of anger. In the end, Mio fell into their hands and Ritsu is still powerless. She shut her eyes tightly. Ritsu hadn't realized, but she felt moist, watery eyes and next thing she knew tears were flowing down her dried cheek. "...I'm sorry, Mio." Clenching her fist, she cursed softly. "Damn, if only I can stay longer... If only I can fight back... If only I was stronger..."

_But you promised. You promised them, you'll keep her save. No matter what._

"Minoru-san, Haruka-san... I found her and I'll keep my promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah... I don't know what more to say :p oh well, I need to work on "Letter" new chapter now! Thanks for R&R!

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


	9. Chapter 8: Hirasawa Twins

**A/N:** Oh god… I'm sorry for the delay… a friend of mine from Junior High School just passed away, she had a brain-cancer and the fact that she was my first crush totally _crushed_ my heart… She may not be perfect and we may never be a couple until now, but still, she was my first crush ever and she still meant something for me.

It's been quite hard…to let go of her, but I need to overcome everything.

**NO BETA! CORRECTION?** I only use Office Word -_- so mind the errors.

* * *

><p><strong>DestinyFate:** _Hirasawa Twins_  
><strong>Chapter 8 - Summary:<strong> _Rei and his friend have been caught by Satoshi and his 'gang' for unknown purpose;__ while Hirasawa Yui found someone she'd been dreaming of – her twin sister, Ui._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> K-ON! belongs to Kakifly/KyoAni; Story belongs to iDutchman/PervertDutchman

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Groaning with a hoarse male voice, the owner of the voice struggles while trying to stretch out his arms. He failed terribly as he felt something – which seemed to be chains – prevent him from moving freely. "Wha…" His voice died when he heard someone else's voice.<p>

_"Sister… So you two shares the same blood line?"_

He frowns, trying to open his eyes but all he sees is black. His eyes were covered with a small piece of cloth and it got even worse when the smell of the room he's in is very stink in his nose. "What the heck I ended up like this…" He couldn't really remember the last event that causes him to be in the current situation. "Damn…" He curses softly when he really can't break off the chains around his wrists.

"Who's there!?" He heard a voice said, a familiar one.

"R-Rei? Is that you, Rei?" He said, finally remembered that he wasn't alone the last time he remembered.

"Fay… I-it's me, don't freak out, seriously…" The said guy said, sighing softly before continuing. "Ah, do you have any idea where are we? It smells like shit here…"

"N-no…" Rei tries again to unchain himself, but only to end up failing again. "I can't really remember how we ended up here… I think someone seduced us."

Again, he sighs. "These chains sure are strong…"

_"Of course, they are."_ The two friends went silent as they heard that sudden voice. They heard footsteps, probably two people, getting closer and closer. "We made _sure_ the chains are strong enough to prevent any unwanted situation… We apologized though that we _had_ to chain both of you, but since it was a bit of an order, so yeah…" Another voice said.

Rei was trying to steady his breath as he heard the other man speak up. "Of course we also need to cover your eyes because this is a secret lair. We want to keep this place as a _secret_." By the time they heard the small explanation, Fay was too impatient to stay silent.

"What do you guys want?" He tried to yank his arms in attempt to break the chain again. "Why did you do this and by whose order?" The two guys feeling annoyed by one of the boys who won't stop asking things. He moves closer to Fay, then Fay grunted in pain. "Fuck!" He cursed, feeling the newfound pain on his foot.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and let us _explain_ without you –" He stopped talking and resumed his feet off from Fay's foot. "S-sato… We were –"

"I'm sorry, Fay and Rei." Another unfamiliar voice said. "You guys can go now, I'll take it from here."

* * *

><p><em>Ceiling, ceiling, ceiling… <em>A certain brown-haired girl slowly opening her eyes sleepily. She was staring straight at the ceiling as she was feeling a little paralyzed. She then slowly ran her hands to her head, caressing it gently as her vision began to focus itself like a camera lens. A sigh escaped her soft lips, sigh of desperation.

_What am I going to do? Jun is missing now… Is she even still alive now?_

Ui wasn't sure either, she could still be alive and she could also be already dead; but either way, she only needs confirmation on her best friend's well-being and in the meantime, she will keep thinking positive. Encouraging herself that Suzuki Jun will still be alive and will stay alive even until when they finally reunite again.

_But I can't do this alone… not if I'm too powerless._

She recalled the moment she came to this mansion and have a single goal: to eliminate Tainaka Ritsu – the one person she assumed to be the killer of her best friend, which isn't entirely true since Suzuki Jun is currently missing. Sadly, Ui failed miserably when her target go easy on her as she already knew Ui is not strong enough to defeat her. Ritsu is not an easy target and Ui ended up broke down crying – even collapsed twice due to her exhaustion. It was a little embarrassing, when she felt her face heats up.

_"We promise we'll try to find Suzuki-san."_

Ui remembered what the twin-tailed girl said to her. She – they promised her to try and find Jun. She also remember how those garnet-eyes looking at her own eyes with worry. She thought that if Jun only works for Ritsu, that _Azusa_-girl doesn't need to have worried, too. She even _promised_ Ui. "Maybe… She's worth the trust. That Azusa." She made up her mind to be more open towards Azusa and probably only Azusa.

After thinking it through, Ui's plan now is to go see that twin-tailed girl and speak her mind to Azusa. She tries again to move her body and surprisingly, she can now move her entire body easily, unlike moments ago. Ui smiles while trying to get off the bed. "Okay, now I just have –"

She stopped her motion along with her words. _"Azusa? Then…Azunyan!"_

That voice made her whole body tensed up. She recognize that voice, somehow, but can't really figure out the owner of that voice. The voice getting clearer along with the sound of footsteps getting closer. Her heart feels a little ache but she brushes it off when she quickly stood up and rushed to the door. Ui peaks a little from the door, not intending to show herself to them yet.

_Gasp!_ Ui had to cover her mouth when she got a clearer look outside. She was looking at three girls; she recognized one of them, Azusa, the other one with blonde hair is much unknown to her and the last girl, in which the other two help with walking, was the one who made Ui gasped in surprise. That girl has the exact same appearance with herself, unless she is using a hair-clip while Ui always do her hair by tying it up at the back of her hair. Ui frowns at the sight and almost letting out a noise when the three girls getting even closer to her door.

Trying to hide herself from peaking at them, she ran back to the bed and sat on it. Trying to pretend that she just woke up. She lowered her head, staring down at the floor. "No, there's no way… but, they said I'm the only one left… who is _she_?"

"Just one of the academy's students I found in an alley." Ui knew that voice, it was Ritsu. She came to recognize Ritsu's voice in short period of time they talk with each other – or the time Ritsu _tried_ to talk to her. The tawny-haired girl was standing by the door, leaning on it casually while crossing her arms across her chest. She smirks, "I see you're no longer paralyzed." She commented, walking towards Ui who sits still on the bed.

Ui keeps her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at Ritsu. She can't bring herself to trust Ritsu just yet. "How long have you been there?"

"Just now." She stopped right in front of the younger girl. Ui can now see Ritsu's shoes on the floor. "How are you feeling now? A little better? You seems to be calmed down now." Just like the time Ui attacked her, Ritsu has been acting careless and Ui even remembered when the brunette said she's an _easy-going_ person.

Still, Ui can't believe the girl in front of her. "Thanks to Azusa."

"Yeah, well… That girl you peaked at… Do you know _her_?" Ritsu asked, being completely in a different topic.

Realizing the instant change of topic, Ui raises her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I had no idea why everyone I _helped_ or _saved_ always seem to hate me so much to the extent of wanting me dead. I thought after I'm being kind enough, at least _one_ of you guys could see my true intention rather just jumping into conclusion that _I am the bad guy_." Ritsu let out a heavy sigh, finally getting a little annoyed. "Well, looks like talking with you won't be a good start – I've tried for the third times now. So, c'mon, stand up."

Ui was feeling a little guilty for always acting like Ritsu only have bad intentions to her. She obeyed Ritsu's order and stands up.

She was read to ask what the other girl wants, but she stopped when Ritsu grabbed her wrist and drags Ui out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, Azunyan and her friend's intentions were good?" Asked the clip-haired girl while chewing on her sweets. Azusa and Mugi nodded approvingly. "Mm… Mio-chan, I think it's okay. I can see very well that Azunyan and her friend, um, what's her name again?" She tilted her head at the cat-like girl.<p>

Azusa sighs, "It's Ritsu and please, stop calling me with that weird nickname already."

"Ah, right… Azunyan and Ritsu are actually good people." The twin-tailed girl twitched a little when the brunette won't stop addressing her with such childish nickname. "I mean, they could have killed us there if they want to, but here we are… I need to thank you, too –"

"No, don't thank me. Like I said, it's Ritsu's idea to bring you guys here. I was more…likely to refuse the idea." Azusa clenched on her own fist, glancing at the girl on the bed. She was curious, but at the same time she despise Mio's existent and the fact that Ritsu was always being powerless around this girl, pissed Azusa even more. "Honestly, I _only_ care about our main mission, which is keeping Mugi-san save from the academy. It is true I came to _help_ you with Ritsu, but I only agreed to do so because I can't let Ritsu put herself in danger just for the sake of your life. It's -"

"Okay, let's leave it at that," Azusa was surprised when she felt a pair of arms linked around her small figure, then one of the hands made its way to caress her head gently. She looked up just to be greeted by a grin, a familiar grin which belongs to Ritsu. The brunette glanced down at the girl in her arms, "Shall we?" Ritsu said, still grinning.

Being in the tawny-haired's arms calmed her down little by little, she almost purred softly when Ritsu keep caressing her head, but seeing the surrounding, doing that thing is kind of embarrassing. "R-Ritsu, what are you doing?" She tried to get out of the taller girl. As much as she loves being in Ritsu's arms, she needs to keep her cool.

"Meh, how rude, Azusa ~" Ritsu detached herself from Azusa and smiles at the girl warmly. "Anyway, I'm here to introduce someone to…" She scanned the room and stopped at a certain brunette who stood there nearby the bed. "…you. I'd like you to meet someone, Yui." The said girl only shot her a questioning look.

Ritsu flashed her a smile and made her way to the door, her motion is as if she's asking someone to come inside the bedroom. At this rate, everyone in the room frowns in confusion, but Azusa somehow found out what Ritsu is trying to do. "Ritsu, don't tell me…" And she was right. Ritsu was holding on a brown-haired girl's wrist in her hand, still grinning as wide as ever. "Ui…"

"Don't worry, sooner or later they'll find out about each other anyway."

"You," Ritsu turned her head to the source of that voice, feeling that the voice was pointing at her. It was the black-haired girl on the bed, still looking a little helpless. "Will you stop that? Wipe that stupid grin off of your face." Ritsu raised an eyebrow at this.

Mouthed an inaudible 'oh', Ritsu tilts her head. Her grin has now turn into a teasing smirk. "Oh, my, don't tell me you're afraid of falling for me if I keep grinning?"

"You look stupid."

That, instantly triggered the garnet eyes girl to eye her in a much hate. "Shut your –"

"That's enough, you two. I'll deal with you guys later, but now let's focus on Ui and Yui here, shall we?" Without further much, Ritsu resumes what she intended to do earlier. Introducing both Ui and Yui to each other. She started with the _seemed-to-be-younger_ girl, Yui. "Yui, I'd like you to meet with Hirasawa Ui." The latter was too confused and taken aback by the girl standing next to Ritsu.

_My sister…_

"And now, Ui, may I introduce you to my _newfound_ friend here, Hirasawa Yui." Ritsu started grinning again, she was feeling a little exited but a little confused when the two Hirasawa girls giving no response and they seems like they're not going to give response in any moment. The tawny-haired girl feeling like she needs to just go and explain it all to these girls. She sighs, "Before you ask, let me make it straight. Hirasawa Yui, this girl is your little sister –"

"I know. I know her. Ui…" Yui softly said, still locking her gaze at the shorter girl in front of her.

The dark-haired girl on the bed had that worry look on her face, she's worried since the expression on her friend's face have changed the moment that Hirasawa Ui girl came inside the room. "Yui…"

"H-how'd you know? A-and, you!" The other Hirasawa snapped, realizing the situation they were in. Ui seems a little panicking with all these sudden things. She turned to Ritsu, looking at her, indirectly asking for a more make sense explanation. "How could you tell? I never even met her in my _whole_ life… How could you tell we're _related_?"

Ritsu remains calm, she walks over Ui and towards the bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and put a hand under her chin. "Ojousama, do you mind explaining this situation, please?" She took quick glances at the black-haired girl on the bed and Ui and smirks. "You see, if it's me… _Some_ people might think that I'm _lying_. So please, cover me, Ojousama?"

With a smile, she is more than willing to do what Ritsu asked her to do. "I'd love to, Ritsu. But…" Mugi notices that look on Yui's face. "Yui-chan, is there anything you want to say before I start?"

"It's…" Yui suddenly feeling a little hesitate. "You were in my dream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh damn… Sorry if this is not enough… It's harder to concentrate when I'm deep in thought about someone L I'm still mourning about my friend now… hope I can get over it soon!

Okay, now on to "Letter" new chapter!

_CielRz-Jr - iDachii - iDutchman | Signing Off_


End file.
